1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a pattern structure and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a very fine pattern having a critical dimension less than about 40 nm is difficult to form in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device due to resolution limitations of a photolithography process.